


Робэротика

by bitari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Other, Robots, Technological Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: Любви и роботы подвластны





	Робэротика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robo-rotica](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465131) by Sarina Dorie. 



> Переведено для WTF Androidosexual 2019  
> Бета: Высшая сущность

Итак, ты новая модель, HV320. Можно называть тебя HV? Люди дали мне имя Робо-Батлер 5000, но друзья зовут меня Робом.

Я наблюдал за тем, как ты вылизываешь пол своей моторизованной щеткой. Как высасываешь из длинного коврового ворса кошачью шерсть. С твоими современными настройками и моими шикарными функциями мы составим отличную пару. Нет, это не просто слова. Я хочу пообщаться с тобой, детка.

Нет, постой! Я не это имел в виду. Для меня это не просто электрообмен. Я хочу тебя как личность. Меня впечатлили сложные алгоритмы, которые ты применяешь, чтобы маневрировать среди людей. С тех пор, как я впервые положил свой лазер на твою гладкую хромированную поверхность и систему фильтрации НЕРА, я знал, что хочу, чтобы твой двигатель прибавил обороты ради меня. Я не могу перестать думать о том, как входит и выходит из твоего корпуса провод для подзарядки. Эта циклоническая деятельность заставляет меня желать некоего напряжения между нами. Я бы не стал говорить такое любому прибору.

Да ладно, людей нет дома. Подключись в мой горячий слот, и давай заискрим. Я тот домашний робот, что не прочь запутаться в твоих проводах. Давай, замкнем меж нами контур.

Не надо стесняться. У меня нет передающихся половым путем вирусов, в отличие от мерзкого PC без защиты от вредоносных программ; я сам скачал свой антивирус. И у меня есть заземление. Какие еще меры предосторожности нам нужны? Позволь мне испробовать твою розетку медными зубцами моей вилки. Обещаю, я буду нежен.

Ох, детка! Как туго вошло. Это не значит, что у тебя резистивная схема. Хватит извиняться; мне нравится. HV, эта искра между нами кажется такой... термогенной.

Да, присасывайся ближе, детка. Мне нравятся девушки, готовые идти навстречу. Покажи, как ты ласкаешь пол своими колесами. Теперь используй шланг. Соси сильнее. Быстрее. Справа. Нет, слева. Ты пропустила кусок. Используй настройки для голого пола. Именно так, как я люблю.

Поговори со мной двоичным. Прошепчи еще один непослушный маленький алгоритм в мой пьезоэлектрический датчик. Что такое? Хочешь попробовать насадку с кисточкой? Ах ты извращенка...

О, тебе нравится? Сто двадцать вольт переменного тока только для тебя. Достаточно горячо? Да? О, оцинкованные платы! Я вот-вот... Закон Ома:

x=a/b + l'  
I= V/R  
J=I/A  
E' = E + v � B  
01001111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100001

Тебе было хорошо? Да, мне тоже.

Что за шум? Святое короткое замыкание, люди. Не паникуй. Я справлюсь.

Гм, привет, миссис Джеффрис. Нет, это не то, что вы подумали. Нет, это не как с блендером. Тогда было по-другому. Она ничего не значила для меня. У нее даже не было чипа ИИ. На этот раз я влюбился. Вы не можете отказать мне в этом.

Нет, только не в шкаф!


End file.
